1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of control systems design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional, floor-mounted control sticks for input of pitch and roll movements to an aircraft have long been known in the aviation arts. Such control sticks have significant drawbacks. These sticks make it difficult for pilots to get into and out of the cockpit because the stick blocks access to the floor of the cockpit, and the pilot must climb over it to get into the pilot's seat. Side-mounted sticks provide easier access than a traditional control stick, but may only be operated with one hand and lack the mechanical advantage of the center mounted stick. An alternative panel-mounted yoke also provides easier access, but may cause safety issues due to a limited range of motion due to obstruction of the yoke by the pilot's legs. The panel-mounted stick disclosed in this application addresses these, and other, issues in aircraft control systems.